


Day 16: Decorating

by Multi_Fandom_Insanity



Series: December 2019 One-Shot a Day [16]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Doc distracts donut from decorating, Docnut, M/M, Mild suggestive content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:20:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21828865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multi_Fandom_Insanity/pseuds/Multi_Fandom_Insanity
Summary: Doc and Donut decorate their house for the holidays but get distracted.
Relationships: Franklin Delano Donut/Frank "Doc" DuFresne
Series: December 2019 One-Shot a Day [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560193
Kudos: 12





	Day 16: Decorating

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing docnut, so any and all feedback is welcome!

Day 16: Decorating. Doc and Donut decorate their house for the holidays but get distracted.

“You okay up there? Do you need any help?” 

“I’m alright, be down in a second, Franklin!” The former medic calls down from the attic, shuffling some more boxes around before finding the right ones, grabbing the first one and making his way back to the stairwell as he hears Donut bring in another bag from the car.

Fifteen minutes later, once all the groceries are put away and the decorations downstairs, the two set to work. “Let’s get the big tree set up in here first.”

“And this year we’re doing red, green, and gold garland on it. That blue last year was just atrocious!” The pink-clad man speaks, rolling his eyes. 

“Of course. Do you want Thai noodles tonight or lentil and sweet potato curry?”

“Let’s do the curry tonight and Thai noodles tomorrow. Doc, thank you for doing the cooking so much, you always do such a good job.”

“Aw, thank you, honey.” The former medic leans over slightly, dropping a kiss on the top of his fiance’s head before turning to grab the tree box for their tall living room tree. “Gonna help me?” He smirks, getting the other’s attention. 

Once the tree is up, Donut goes to the kitchen, intending on fetching them each a glass of water while Doc searches for the right garland box, grabbing a strand of gold he walks into the kitchen, wrapping it around the other’s torso. “Gotcha!”

“Doc, what are you doing? You know we planned to decorate tonight!”

“Yeah, but you just look so good in your pink -sorry, lightish-red- sweater!”

“I bet I’d look better without it on,” Donut replies, managing to turn in his garland embrace, kissing his fiance. 

“I thought you said we were decorating,” the purple-clad man murmurs in between kisses, “not that I’m complaining.”

“Good, because now I’m distracted by thinking about all the ways I can decorate you.” Donut snakes his hands out from the garland, grabbing his fiance, pulling him closer, and kissing him deeply as they make their way to their bedroom.


End file.
